FIG. 1 is a network structure of the E-UMTS, a mobile communication system applicable to the related art and the present disclosure.
The E-UMTS system has been evolved from the UMTS system, for which the 3GPP is proceeding with the preparation of the basic specifications applicable thereto. The E-UMTS system can be classified as an LTE (Long Term Evolution) system.
With reference to FIG. 1, the E-UMTS network is divided into an E-UTRAN and a CN (Core Network). The E-UTRAN includes a terminal (UE (User Equipment)), a base station (eNB or eNode B) and an AG (Access Gateway) (which also can be expressed as ‘MME/S-GW’). The AG can be divided into a part for handling user traffic and a part for handling control traffic. The AG part for handling new user traffic and the AG part for handling control traffic can communicate with each other via newly defined interface. One or more cells may exist in a single eNode B (eNB), and an interface for transmitting the user traffic and the control traffic can be used between the eNode Bs.
The CN may include an AG, a node for user registration of the UE, and the like. Also, in the UMTS of FIG. 1, an interface for discriminating the E-UTRAN and the CN can be used. An S1 interface can connect a plurality of nodes (i.e., in a many-to-many manner) between the eNode B and the AG. The eNode Bs are connected with each other through an X2 interface, and the X2 interface is always present between adjacent eNode Bs in a meshed network structure.
Layers of a radio interface protocol between the UE and a network can be divided into a first layer (L1), a second layer (L2) and a third layer (L3) based upon the three lower layers of an open system interconnection (OSI) standard model that is well-known in the art of communication systems.
The first layer (L1) provides an information transfer service using a physical channel, and a radio resource control (RRC) layer positioned at the third layer (L3) serves to control radio resources between the terminal and the network, for which the RRC layer exchanges an RRC message between the terminal and the network. The RRC layer can be distributed so as to be positioned in network nodes such as the eNode Bs and the AGs, etc., or can be positioned only in the eNode Bs or in the AGs.
FIG. 2 illustrates a structure of the radio access interface protocol between the terminal and the UTRAN based upon various 3GPP wireless access network standards.
The radio access interface protocol has horizontal layers including a physical layer, a data link layer and a network layer, and has vertical planes including a user plane for transmitting data information and a control plane for transmitting control signals.
The protocol layers can be divided into a first layer (L1), a second layer (L2) and a third layer (L3) based upon the three lower layers of an open system interconnection (OSI) standard model that is well-known in the art of communication systems. Each layer of the control plane of the radio protocol in FIG. 2 and the user plane of the radio protocol in FIG. 3 will now be described.
The physical layer, the first layer, provides an information transmission service to an upper layer by using a physical channel. The physical layer is connected with a medium access control (MAC) layer located at a higher level through a transport channel, and data between the MAC layer and the physical layer is transferred via the transport channel. Between different physical layers, namely, between physical layers of a transmission side and a reception side, data is transferred via the physical channel.
The MAC layer of the second layer provides a service to a radio link control (RLC) layer, an upper layer, via a logical channel. The RLC layer of the second layer reliably supports a data transmission. The function of the RLC layer can be implemented as a function block within the MAC layer, and in this case, the RLC layer may not be present. A PDCP layer of the second layer performs a header compression function for reducing unnecessary control information so that data transmitted by using IP packets such as IPv4 or IPv6 can be effectively transmitted via a radio interface with a relatively small bandwidth.
A radio resource control (RRC) layer located at the lowest portion of the third layer (L3) is only defined in the control plane and controls logical channels, transport channels and the physical channels in relation to the configuration, reconfiguration, and release of the radio bearers (RBs). Here, the RB signifies a service provided by the second layer (L2) for data transmission between the terminal and the UTRAN.
Downlink transport channels for transmitting data from the network to the terminal, include a broadcast channel (BCH) for transmitting system information and a downlink shared channel (SCH) for transmitting the user traffic or the control message. Downlink multicast, traffic of a broadcast service or a control message can be transmitted through the downlink SCH or through a separate downlink multicast channel (MCH).
Uplink transport channels for transmitting data from the terminal to the network include a random access channel (RACH) for transmitting an initial control message and an uplink SCH for transmitting the user traffic and the control message.
A RRC connection and a signaling connection will be described in more detail as follows. In order to perform communications, a terminal (UE) needs to have a RRC connection with the UTRAN and a signaling connection with the Core Network (CN). The terminal transmits and/or receives a terminal's control information with the UTRAN or the CN via the RRC connection and the signaling connection.
In E-UMTS system, radio resource(s) of in a cell is allocated for an uplink radio resource(s) and a downlink radio resource(s). The base station (eNode B) is in charge of controlling or allocating of the uplink and downlink radio resource(s). Namely, the base station decides which terminal can use which or how much radio resource(s) for which particular time period(s). After such determination is made, the base station transmits those information to a corresponding terminal so that the terminal can perform the uplink or downlink transmission according to the information.
In conventional art, the terminal continuously uses the radio resource(s) in a connected mode. However, in recent years, there are many service based on an IP (Internet Protocol) packet, and continuously using of the radio resource(s) in the connected mode may cause a drawback because these IP packet based service does not always communicates packet(s) all the time, rather there are many periods that packets are not communicated even in the connected mode. As such, continuously allocating and using of the radio resource(s) for whole time period in a connected mode may be ineffective and undesirable.
In order to solve this drawback, the radio resource(s) may be allocated only when there is service data to be communicated. As such, to effectively utilize the radio resource, the base station must know a type of data each user wants to transmit or receive. In general, the base may possibly know an amount of data which will be transmitted in downlink, as the amount of downlink data is transferred from the access gateway. However, for an uplink data, if the terminal does not notify an amount of uplink data to the base station, the base station can not estimate a radio resource for transmitting the uplink data by the terminal. Accordingly, in order to allocate radio resource(s) in effective manner, the terminal needs to provide information related to radio resource scheduling to the base station. If the terminal has some data to be transmitted to the base station, the terminal should send some message or notification to the base station, then the base station provide a resource allocation message to the terminal based the radio resource scheduling information included in a radio resource allocation request message. Here, the base station checks a priority of the terminals and their data priority. After checking these priorities, the base station may determine the amount of radio resource(s) and transmit a radio resource allocation message to the terminal.
There are many terminals existing in a cell. Because of a limited radio resource(s) in the cell, the base station sometimes can not provide the radio resource(s) to all terminals that request the radio resource(s). When the radio resource(s) is not available or not enough within the cell, if the terminal transmits a radio resource allocation request message to the base station, such request message would not be necessary and this even causes a waste of uplink radio resource.